A Wet Dream
by Kevvy Talks
Summary: During a brief retreat to Koifushi, Rukia and Kaien overstay their welcome until after dark...where Kaien then does something unthinkable to Rukia...and tramautizes her for life.


**A Wet Dream**

**Character/Pairings: Kaien/Rukia**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Humor**

**Summary: During a brief retreat to Koifushi, Rukia and Kaien overstay their welcome until after dark...where Kaien then does something unthinkable to Rukia...and tramautizes her for life. **

* * *

><p>Rukia felt a sudden waft of air play across the rich creamy pallor of her cheeks, which were coloring a rosy shade from delight of the zephyr. The craftily done braids she'd half-heartedly put effort into plaiting where coming loose from the ribbons she'd tied the ends in and hung limp on either side of her round, heart-shaped face. Her irises were a liquid muave, wherein her eyes themselves were big and owl-like and framed perfectly by the rest of her features.<p>

Her button nose wrinkled a bit as she tried to distinguish the fragrances of all the flowers on the hill and failed. She folded her hands in her lap, clasping her fingers together and allowing her head to loll back on her shoulders. Her braids, which were coming undone, cascaded down over her shoulders in thick strands of ink black.

Rukia smiled, her lips lifting happily.

It was spring, and such was a day that it was just too lovely and picturesque to turn down the chance to drop everything for a trip to Hokutan. Getting away from the Kuchiki estate wasn't necessarily a ritual, but it was the closest thing to a retreat that she had. Rukia didn't have a sanctuary or a place she could escape, but she figured that this was just as well considering it was just that to her mentor.

Mt. Koifushi was especially beautiful during this period of the year. With each gust of wind the atmosphere was permeated with the scent of cherry blossoms from elsewhere in the forest.

The tall perennial plants enclosing the lush, grassy clearing shifted in the breeze while the smaller florae bent slightly in tandem. She tossed her weight back and fell onto the ground, inhaling and then letting out a lengthy, happy sigh. Her fingers clutched onto the blades of grass, savoring their texture and the prickly feel it left on the back of her neck. She closed her eyes, feeling the breeze play across her cheeks and through her tresses, picking up the stray strands and whisking them about in a dance.

Rukia frowned as something blotted out the sunlight, and she opened her eyes, lips pursed and brow furrowing slightly.

She squeaked faintly and shrank back into the grass when she saw Kaien, who's face was but inches from her own. He was so close, in fact, she could see every detail of the sea foam green of his irises.

A scarlet hue crept into her cheeks in the form of a wild blush at his proximity and she clasped her hands together feebly against her breasts.

He smiled at her then, a genuine smile that made Rukia's lips lift in turn.

"Hi," he said.

"H-hi..."

Kaien withdrew, pulling away from her, and plopped down next to her on his back.

"It's nice up here this time of year, isn't it?" he asked her.

Rukia nodded so vigorously he laughed. She felt his arm brush up against hers, and she reflexively scooted closer to the warmth his body exuded. Luckily, he didn't seem to notice.

Kaien eagerly pointed out a few clouds that seemed oddly shaped, which ensued in a game where Rukia found numerous clouds that looked like Chappy or other equally cute things and he would just be creative and play along. She felt happy to have his company; it wasn't often they got to unwind around one another and just be themselves. Their duties took up a lot of spare time and required a mature, stern attitude.

It felt good to be with him when he was in these moods. It wasn't that Rukia didn't appreciate him just as much during battle or moments of grim consideration; his genuine deterimination and readiness was what kept his squad in line and and strengthed their confidence in him.

His happy-go-lucky personality was just as inviting. It relaxed her.

In fact, she felt so comfortable around him, Rukia didn't have any idea how much time had passed until the sky had turned a hazy orange-ish yellow with splashes of violet off to the horizon. The sun was setting, making the clouds appear almost pink.

"Kaien, I think it's getting late," Rukia informed him. When he didn't answer, she lifted her her head and supported herself with her elbows.

"Kaien?" She looked over at her lieutenant. He had one arm folded across his waist and his head had lolled to the side. He was very much asleep. Her first impulse was to wake him, but when she looked at him, she couldn't tear her gaze away. He looked so peaceful...

She watched the steady rise and fall of his chest as he breathed, the lax position of his body.

Her eyes drifted to his own, the prominent lower lashes, his sun-kissed complexion, his lips, which were slightly parted as he breathed in and out evenly.

Rukia had always thought Kaien was good-looking, whether he was angry or solemn, or happy, but in comparison to now, everything paled in significance. He looked utterly angelic-she would like to say "beautiful" but that was beyond her scope of boldness, for sure.

No, instead of rousing him, Rukia pulled her tiny figure against his own to ward off the chill that was accompanying the evening dark and pressed herself to his side. She buried her nose into the thick fabric of his uniform and curled up, her hand grazing the defined contours of his abdominals.

She had to refrain against the irrational urge to do so again, and instead tucked her hands against her bosom. The breeze sent a tremor up her spine when it came, and she heard the rustle of the leaves again. A dense blanket of cloud passing overhead onimously foretold a downpour to come.

Rukia inwardly prayed it didn't come to that and flattened herself up against her spiky-haired companion.

He stirred then, and a spark of optimism glimmered inside her. She nudged his shoulder with her nose to quicken the process and squealed sharply as he turned over, nearly squashed her, and wrapped his arms around her. Part of her tried to rationalize that he was probably cold, but in reality Kaien had slept in worse environments in missions and the majority he did back home. He was used to having a bed partner to snuggle with...mainly Miyako. But seeing as how he was dead to the world and unawares that he was still on Koifushi, Rukia would have to do.

"Kaien!" she hissed, trying to jab him in the ribs with her elbow.

Unfortunately, Kaien had a good lock on her, or bear-hug, in this case, so she was momentarily immobile. Rukia went stock-still and ceased all her kicking when he pushed his face into the back of her neck, his hot breath fanning her now reddening skin and causing the fine hairs there to stand on end. His calloused hands moved down to her waist, squeezing her and pulling her closer. Rukia felt his warm touch against her skin and cursed herself for wearing the thinnest manila-colored _kimono _in her wardrobe.

Panic hastened the pace of her heart as her sash began to come loose from their movement. All the blood flooded into Rukia's face and she felt like dying-sinking somewhere nobody could find her-when Kaien moved his hips forward against her backside. She damned the fact that the material of their shihakusho wasn't necessarily thick enough she couldn't feel a certain something prodding her from behind.

"Fuck."

* * *

><p>There wasn't quite necessarily anything like sleeping on the ground. Kaien was roused by the obnoxious chirping of dawn cardinals taking flight from their nests. He had half a mind to chuck a rock at them or something when he was rudely revived by the crippling stiffness in his lower back.<p>

_Just gotta walk that shit off, _he thought, and grumbled crossly to himself as he sat up on his ass.

He blinked groggily and rubbed his eyes, jaw stretching wide in a giant yawn. Kaien laced his fingers through his jet black hair and grimaced at how damp it was from the morning dew.

He turned fractionally to the side and looked down at his companion, whom he'd only just recalled until now. Rukia, for want of a better word, appeared to be petrified...or in shock; either was likely.

The poor thing looked scarred for life, as if she'd been through a horrendous, psyche-altering encounter that had ultimately rendered her petrified...for now. If only he knew...

After seeing she was momentarily handicapped, Kaien picked up and walked the path back home...where he would hopefully find a medic to fix this situation.

Rukia got better...to an extent. Her mental state was never quite the same, however.

She learned her lesson, nevertheless: never be around Kaien when he's napping or sleeping...lest you get molested by him while he's having a wet dream.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Points to Kaien for putting the moves on Rukia and molesting her while he was asleep. I just decided to put this fic out there to let everybody know I'm alive. Review and tell me what ya think! :)**


End file.
